


Algo bajo la cama.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Kudos: 1





	Algo bajo la cama.

-No es justo, mamá! - Dijo una niña morena de apariencia de 6 años de cabello negro en corte afro, usando lentes grandes que cubrían sus ojos. Su ropa consiste en una camiseta de tirantes color rojo vino con unos shorts beige con grandes bolsas, lleva unos zapatos color rojo con una estrella de color azul.

Una mujer rubia de ojos azul hielo sospechoso al lado de ella, una mujer que se vio afectada por la niña afectada la discusión de su esposa y su hija sin decir nada. Sabía que esas peleas era algo que su esposa podía manejar sin problemas, pero bien sabía que su pequeña hija tenía razón. Sus viajes de negocios estaban volviendo cada vez más frecuentes, y eso significaba que debían dejar a su hija al cuidado de una niñera.

Si bien ambas sabían que teníamos buenos amigos y todos los juguetes que un niño podría desear, no eran ciegas y veían como ella se tenía sola al no tener la compañía de alguien de su edad cuando salían a diversos compromisos, la niñera no contaba ya que ella rondaba los 18.

-Garnet, se que no te gusta quedarte en casa cuando viajamos. Es por eso que tu madre y yo decidimos darte un buen amigo- Dijo la rubia llamando a la atención de su hija, quien aún con sus lentes se perdió su curiosidad.

La mujer morena mayor tenía algo en sus manos detrás de su espalda, una sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose a la mujer y la niña mostraba lo que escondía ganándose un grito de sorpresa de la menor.

-Un gato! - Exclamó Garnet con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus lentes habían perdido en el suelo producto de su emoción revelando unos ojos heterocromáticos; uno azul y otro rojo.

-Ya que sabemos que estar solo con la niñera puede ser molesto, pensamos que una mascota no te sentaría mal- Dijo la morena alcalde viendo a la niña contenta con el gato. La gata calicó tenía un pelaje tricolor con el blanco predominando en el pelaje; su cabeza estaba dividida en color negro y naranja, además de que en su cuerpo había manchas negras y naranjas.

Granate la acariciaba y al notario que en su ojo derecho estaba cerrado vio a sus madres pensando que tenían la respuesta a eso.

-La rescatamos y pensamos que te gustaría- Contestó Zafiro viendo como la pequeña acariciaba a la gata con mucho cariño.

-Me encanta- Dijo Garnet con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, en su rostro inexpresivo habitual.

El tiempo pasaba y Garnet junto con Cat Steven (nombre que le puso en honor a su mejor amigo) se volvían cada vez más unidos, difícilmente podían ver a la niña sin la gata quien siempre se veía a su alrededor. Llegando a tal punto que la gata dormía en la misma cama que su dueña.

Llegando de la escuela la pequeña Granate hablaba con sus amigos, Amatista, Perla y Steven quienes iban vestidos con el mismo uniforme de camisa blanca con botones y faldas o pantalones azules.

-Oye G, ¿Cuándo será que podremos tener una pijamada? - Dijo Amatista quien tenía prensadores en el cabello lila evitando que su fleco cayera sobre uno de sus ojos.

-No lo se, le tendré que preguntar a mis mamás- Respondió la morena pateando una roca cercana.

-Yo espero que digan que si, así podemos dormirnos tarde y comer dulces- Dijo Steven, quien tenía una banda en el rostro y la falta de los dientes frontales.

-Pero nuestros padres deben de darnos permiso primero- Dijo la pequeña Perla quien tenía un aro de color celeste con una mariposa en su cabello color durazno. Cargaba sus libros, y se tuvo algo molesta, ya que Jasper estuvo molestando entre clases.

Luego de despedirse cada quien se fue a su casa, la pequeña de afro al llegar a la suya fue recibida por su gata quien ronroneando se restregaba en sus piernas. Tirando su mochila la utilizada en sus brazos para acariciar sus orejas y besarle la cabeza.

La compañía de la gata había hecho que los días en que sus madres se iban y no tenían solitarios, aun cuando su niñera de nombre Amanda se sentía con ella. Cat Steven se dormía con ella siempre, arriba o abajo pero nunca dejando su lado. Su mamá Rubí había comprado varios cojines para ella pero siempre los ignoraba un favor de estar con ella.

Su cama era grande de color rojo, sus sábanas eran azules y tenían algunas almohadas de estrella amarilla en ella. Tenía un dosel de color rojo siendo este su color favorito después del azul.

Cada vez que tenía pesadillas se acercaba a la calicó hacía ella para que le ronroneara tranquilizandola, si estaba bajo su cama tocaba sus orejas, o la lemia los dedos y en ocasiones los mordisqueaba logrando que pudiese conciliar el sueño. Era un código entre ambas que solo ellas entendían.

En el almuerzo la gata comía de su plato que estaba a unos seis metros de la mesa al lado de la silla de Granate que disfruta de su comida favorita: Pollo frito con arroz y ensalada de papas. Los lentes de la niña estaban sobre la mesa, pedido de sus madres ya que según ellas era de muy mala educación usar lentes oscuros para comer.

-Mamá- Llamó ella.

-Sí, cariño? - Respondió la rubia, con sus ojos azules prestando atención a su retoño.

-¿Puedo tener una pijamada con mis amigos? - Preguntó ella, deseando una respuesta positiva.

-Hmm, bueno si sus padres dicen que si y que se acercan a las vacaciones, no veo que haya problema con eso- Le respondió Zafiro ganando un vitoreo de la más joven.

-Oye, me siento excluida cada vez que le preguntas ese tipo de cosas a ella- Dijo Rubí, con un puchero.

-Rubí, por favor ...-

-Se lo pregunto a ella, porque ella tiene los pantalones en la casa. Por lo tanto nos manda a ambas- Respondió las oji bicolor.

-Es un buen punto- Dijo las ojos rojos, no viendo como su esposa la vista con malos ojos. Eso es pagaría en la privacidad de su habitación, sentencia Zafiro.

Esa misma noche ambas mujeres fueron invitadas a una fiesta de negocios, luego de dejar a su hija con la niñera y de despedirse se fueron. Las horas pasaban y pronto llegaron el momento en el que la niña fuera de la cama, la gata quedó bajo esta y luego de que Amanda apagará las luces se durmió.

Sumida en un sueño profundo Granate durmió abrazando su peluche en forma de zorro sin saber que afuera de la casa había una figura oscura encapuchada que solo dejaba ver parte de su mentón y en sus labios una sonrisa repugnante sonrisa de dientes afilados y amarillos.

**Cuarto de Garnet 2:00 am.**

En el cuarto de la niña todo estaba sumido en silencio siendo roto por los ligeros ronquidos provenientes de la niña, estaba levemente iluminado por una luz de noche que mostraba diversas figuras de planetas y estrellas a lo largo del cuarto. En la cama la morena abrazaba el zorro de peluche.

Un ruido lo bastante fuerte la alarma, adormilada pudo escuchar como varios golpes secos se oían desde la cocina. Confundida y algo asustada pudo percatarse de que cada vez aumentaban en sonido, su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, los vellos de sus brazos se levantaban y un ligero sudor había aumentado a aparecer en su frente bajando por su sien hasta su mejilla.

Sentía que había alguien fuera de su cuarto, que se acercaba y algo le gritaba que no estaba allí para hacer amigos. Su respiración se estaba acelerando y estaba segura que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento, aun con todo eso no podía moverse. Sus ojos veían a todos lados en pánico en busca de algo o alguien, el crujir de la madera le indicaba que alguien estaba llegando a su cuarto.

_¡Grieta!_

Podía escuchar cada paso de esa persona.

_¡Grieta!_

Acercándose a su cuarto.

_¡Grieta!_

Acercándose a ella.

_¡Grieta!_

Un paso a la vez.

_¡Grieta!_

Como si no tuviera ninguna prisa.

_¡Grieta!_

Como si supiera dónde encontrarla.

_¡Grieta!_

Aterrorizada y con un grito atorado en su garganta, vio horrorizada por debajo de su puerta una sombra acercándose. Y con lágrimas y rodando por sus mejillas, sin poder hacer algún sonido por el terror que ocurrió, grabar como Lars aquel chico de grado mayor les contó a ella y sus amigos la historia de aquel monstruo que devoraba niños para así saciar su hambre infinita.

_¡Grieta!_

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda, con ojos acuosos y al borde del desmayo recordó que Cat Steven estaba debajo de su cama. Y con valor que no tenía bajo su mano hasta donde estaba, tenía la lengua rasposa del felino y unos dientes afilados que le daban pellizcos amistosos a sus dedos.

Pronto esa acción tuvo el efecto deseado, su cuerpo poco a poco se había calmado y la adrenalina ya disipada hizo que el cuerpo de la infante se volviera a sumergir en un gran y profundo sueño.

Ella no lo vio, ni lo escucho pero Cat Steven se sintió justo al lado de ella, con el pelaje erizado y siseando bajo la cama con sus garras visibles para lo que había bajo la cama. No iba a permitir que la dañaran, pasaran sobre ella primero antes que eso pasara.

El sol ya había salido, este entraba por la ventana iluminando el cuarto llegando al rostro de Garnet quien quejándose despertó notando como Cat Steven no estaba junto a ella. Extrañada salió de la cama y cuando sus pies tocaron el piso tenían algo húmedo y pegajoso bajos estos.

En su alfombra vio que había algo derramado, dejando más confundida a la infante ya que ella no había llevado nada líquido a su cuarto.

Bajando por sus escaleras noto como en estas quedaron manchas negras en estas, confundida llegó a la sala y horrorizada vio como en el gran y amplio espejo estaba escrito con letras rojas.

" _Eres adorable cuando estas asustadas, querida ~"_

Estaba escrito con sangre.

Llena de miedo fue a la cocina para así tomar un cuchillo para defender, al estar allí había unas pisadas de pies descalzos hechas con sangre. Al estar allí vio con horror cómo el cuerpo de su niñera estaba colgado de unos ganchos de su cuerpo gotas de sangre caían en la mesa.

Los ojos heterocromáticos de la niña veían horrorizados la escena de macabra y los ganchos estaban en sus piernas y brazos, haciéndola parecer un títere. Marcas de mordidas eran visibles en varias partes de su cuerpo, y en su rostro una sonrisa hecha de oreja a oreja.

La niña no lo soporto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - El grito alertó a los vecinos que llamaron a la policía.

Momentos más tarde ambas madres llegaron a su hogar para ver a su hija cubierta con manchas de sangre en su camisón de dormir, aferrándose a su gata quien estaba igual de manchada. Fue cuando los policías les informaron que la niñera fue asesinada y su hija había descubierto el cadáver.

Lejos de la escena una figura encapuchada, todo, ojos dorados como el sol veían con desprecio al gato que la pequeña sostenía. Siempre que esas cosas estaban en la casa de sus víctimas estas le demostraban porque eran consideradas dioses en el antiguo egipto.

Gruñendo ignoro el ardor en su cuerpo producto de los arañazos que esa gata le había dado, para que así se alejara de su dueña.

Los animales siempre peleaban para evitar que devorara a sus dueños. Los odiaba por eso.


End file.
